Forum:Hannah Roccen
Please put ~~~~ or your user signature here. The Aptitude Test Please Bold Your Choices 1. You most want your friends and family to see you as someone who… A. Is willing to make sacrifices and help anyone in need. B. Is liked by everyone. ✅C. Is trustworthy. D. Will protect them no matter what happens. E. Offers wise advice. 2. When you are faced with a difficult problem, you react by… A. Doing whatever will be the best thing for the greatest number of people. B. Creating a work of art that expresses your feelings about the situation. ✅C. Debating the issue with your friends. D. Facing it head-on. What else would you do? E. Making a list of pros and cons, and then choosing the option that the evidence best supports. 3. What activity would you most likely find yourself doing on the weekend or an unexpected day off? A. Volunteering. B. Painting, dancing, or writing poetry. C. Sharing opinions with your friends. ✅D. Rock climbing or skydiving! E. Catching up on your homework or reading for pleasure. 4. If you had to select of of the following options as a profession, which would you choose? A. Humanitarian. B. Farmer. C. Judge. ✅D. Firefighter. E. Scientist. 5. When choosing you outfit for the day, you select… A. Whatever will attract the least amount of attention. B. Something comfortable, but interesting to look at. C. Something that's simple but still expresses your personality. D. Whatever will attract the most attention. ✅E. Something that will not distract or inhibit you from what you have to do that day. 6. What would you say is your highest priority right now? A. Serving those around you. B. Finding peace and happiness for yourself. C. Seeking truth in all things. D. Developing your strength of character. ✅E. Success in work or school. ---- Number of A's:0 Number of B's:0 Number of C's:2 Number of D's:2 Number of E's:2 7. Give a description of your character's personality. Personality must be at least two paragraphs long, at least three sentences each. Are you kind or selfless? Intelligent or brave? (Don't worry, you can copy this onto your character page later!) Hannah is a true Dauntless born, and always will be. But she is also intelligent and trustworthy. She will only lie if it benefits her. She can be very selfish at times, and she hates it when people are overly peppy. She uses her smarts, her wits, and her quick instincts to help her in fighting and stunts. Hannah has a quick temper. Make one wrong move, and she'll go off like a bomb. But once you get to know her, she's very nice. 8. Write about the history of your character. History must be at least three paragraphs long, at least three sentences each. How did they grow up? Is there an incident that made them the way they are? What makes them want to choose to stay in their faction of birth or what makes them want to leave? etc. (Again, you can copy this onto your character page later!) Hannah is a Dauntless born. She was raised in the Pit, and she loved it. All of the action, it was amazing! And in her free time, she would read the action novels we mom had. And when she started school, she was a good student. But then, when Hannah was 8, her brother was killed right after his aptitude test for being something called "Divergent". After that, Hannah was scared that she was Divergent too. That's when she got her tattoo of a compass, hoping it would help her find her path in life. As Hannah grew up, she made many friends in Dauntless. Her absolute best friend was named Laina Shonnat. They did everything together. Combat training, stunts, and had meals. When Hannah was 16, waiting at school for her aptitude test, she was terrified. And when she was called, she was shaking. After it was over, and her result said she had aptitudes for three factions: Dauntless, Candor, and Erudite, that she was Dauntless, she completely flipped. She ran to the train and jumped on and rode all the way home. And when the Choosing Ceremony came, she did all she knew to do: she chose Dauntless. Where she always fit in, where she knew what went on. 9. Write about your character's appearance. How do they look like? Are you planning on using a certain model for your character? If you already have a picture in mind, you can put it here! Hannah has shoulder length, dirty blond hair. She likes to wear a black t-shirt and ripped black skinny jeans, typical Dauntless casual. She is 5'5. She doesn't wear much makeup, if any. She has a tattoo of a compass on her collarbone. 10. Is this your first character? ✅A. This is my first character B. This is NOT my first character. 11. If your answer to the previous question is B, how many characters do you currently have? ---- Thank you for answering the aptitude test! ---- Category:Initiate Unapproved